1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the manufacturing of precision resistors. More specifically, the invention relates to an improved apparatus, system, and method for conveying precision resistors using air injection.
2. Problems in the Art
Manufacturing of precision thin film resistors has a number of significant problems. These problems are related to the susceptibility of film resistor elements to changes in resistance caused by the manufacturing process.
For example, when resistor elements rub against each other and/or other surfaces, the resistance value of the precision resistor may shift. This is an undesirable effect, particularly for a precision resistor intended to be manufactured with a precise value with very little tolerance of error.
Another related problem in the manufacturing process is the collection of foreign particles on the resistor element which can result in bridging the resistor element laser cut causing the resistor to change its resistive value. This effect is also, of course, undesirable. These negative effects are all associated with the typical precision resistor manufacturing process.
Typically, in the manufacture of precision resistors, after the laser spiraling process, the precision resistor cores are poured into a vibrating feed system or a notched rotating drum device. This vibrating feed system feeds the capped resistor cores to a welder where the lead terminals of the resistor are attached. During this process, resistor elements are in contact with other resistors. The resistor elements are also in contact with, and may be forced against other surfaces such as the rotating drum device.
When precision resistor cores are stored or transported, they are placed in bags or boxes. This method of storing or transporting precision resistor cores has a negative effect on the precision resistor cores. The contact of the precision resistor cores with each other within the bag or box also may cause the precision resistor cores to change their resistive values.
These problems create difficulties in manufacturing thin film precision resistor elements that are precise. The resistance of the film resistor may be altered by the manufacturing process resulting in a resistor not having the precision desired.
It is therefore an objective of the present invention to provide an apparatus, system, and method of conveying precision resistor cores and other electronic or non-electrical components.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide an apparatus, system, and method of a precision resistor tube feeder.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide an apparatus, method, and system of transporting precision resistor cores.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide a method, system, and apparatus of transporting resistor cores that results in reduced contact between resistor cores.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a system, method, and apparatus for transporting resistor cores that reduces the contact between resistor cores and manufacturing equipment.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a system, method, and apparatus of transporting resistor cores that reduces contact between the resistor cores and foreign particles.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide an apparatus and system capable of receiving precision resistor cores from a laser spiraller.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide an apparatus and system capable of providing resistor cores to a welder.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a system, method, and apparatus of manufacturing precision resistors that reduces resistance value shift caused during the manufacturing process.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a method, system, and apparatus for precision resistors that permits the precision resistors to be counted.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for storing precision resistor cores.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus, system, and method for transporting precision resistor cores during the manufacturing process that does not significantly slow the process.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the following description.
The following invention describes a system, method, and apparatus for the manufacturing of precision resistors. The invention provides for precision resistor cores to be air injected into a length of tubing. The tubing may be wrapped around a tube forming a tube magazine. The tube magazine is capable of receiving or dispensing the precision resistor cores that may be air injected into or from the tube magazine. The tube magazine replaces boxes or bags, and vibrating feed systems. The tube magazine has the advantage of reduced contact between precision resistor cores and between precision resistor cores and surfaces. The invention also reduces the contact with foreign particles that are present in a typical manufacturing environment.
One aspect of the invention includes a system for receiving the precision resistor cores from a laser spiraller and loading a tube magazine. Another aspect of the invention includes receiving resistor cores from a tube magazine and dispensing the resistor cores to a welder or a capper. Optionally, the precision resistor tube feeder may be electronically controlled, may count the resistors, and have other additional functionality such as an optional display or light tower used to provide visual feedback of the tube feeding process.